wishologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Turner
Timothy Tiberius "Timmy" Turner is the main character in the show The Fairly OddParents. He is known as The Chosen One. 'EARLY LIFE' Timmy Turner is the son and only child of Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner. He was born and grew up in Dimmsdale. He has had a crush on Trixie Tang since kindergarten. He has, apparently, been trying to woo her ever since. It is, also, assumed that he met his best friends Chester McBadbat and A.J. in kindergarten as well. He, also, has two back up friends, Elmer and Sanjay, who only made a cameo in The Big Beginning. It is unknown when he met his back up friends. Another girl, Tootie, has a crush on him, but it is unknown when Timmy first met her. It's implied that she's actually a year younger than Timmy, so it's unlikely they met in kindergarten. Timmy has buck teeth which were caused by his sucking on a pacifier too long while his grandfather, Pappy baby sat him. He, also, acquired a pink hat because his parents were expecting a girl. 'LATER CHILDHOOD' When he was eight years old, a babysitter named Vicky, who ironically enough is Tootie's older sister, began to babysit him. It was not a very happy relationship; Vicky was often vicious and cruel to him. This was one of the reasons he was assigned Fairy Godparents named Cosmo and Wanda when he was nine years old. In addition to this, Timmy's parents are very distracted, even neglectful. They often forget his own name, and season 7 of The Fairly OddParents reveals that they occasionally forget to make dinner for him. The show has a floating timeline so Timmy has remained ten throughout the series, but see season 6 below. FAMILY 'RELATIONSHIP WITH HIS PARENTS' Timmy's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Turner do love him as he does them. However, both Turner's can be quite neglectful of their son. This neglect, along with the fact that he had Vicky as his babysitter, was one of the reasons he was assigned Cosmo and Wanda as his Fairy Godparents OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS Pappy, Aunt Gertrude 'SEASON 6' After the first five seasons, the Fairly OddParents was cancelled. However, this decision was reversed and the show got a new addition, Poof Timmy's fairy godbrother. Season 6 has a number of episodes that foreshadow the Wishology special. Episodes such as Fairly Odd Baby and Wishing Well feature Timmy's leadership as well as his courage; qualities he would need when the Darkness threatened Fairy World, Yugopatamia as well as Earth. 'BIRTHDAY BASHED' Birthday Bashed is the episode produced just prior to Wishology, although it was shown after Wishology aired in the summer of 2009. It is Timmy's first birthday specific episode since the second season. As a result, it was assumed by many that Timmy turned eleven which would, also,explain his more mature and responsible behavoir in Wishology as well. Season 7, however, seems to suggest that the floating timeline is still in effect implying that Timmy is ten years old still. Note: In a season 8 special called Timmy's Secret Wish it was revealed that Timmy made a secret wish fifty years ago that no one on Earth would age. This seems to be the way the series explained the floating timeline. '' ' WISHOLOGY' In this three part special, Timmy has to fight an enemy known as the Darkness. Much of this special, in particular the first and second parts, has Timmy cut off from his fairy godparents and most of his friends and loved ones. As a result, he is forced to make decisions without the aid of magic and without adult assistant. He, also, swallows his pride and, taking the advice of Mark Chang, asks his three most mortal enemies for help. They area Vicky, Denzel Crocker, and Dark Laser. They all agree to help him in exchange for certain promises. The responsibility,courage as well as the ability to think quick on his feet is one of the most praised aspects of Timmy in this special. 'PERSONALITY' Timmy has a kind heart and is very courageous, but he can also be selfish. Often he would do,or wish, things without thinking them through. The selfish trait became very dominant in the fifth season. However, by the sixth season, he was getting less selfish and more mature which culminated in the Timmy Turner we observe in Wishology. Sadly, this part of his personality seems to have vanished in the seventh season so he's back to being much of his pre season six self. 'School Life' Timmy attends the fifth grade at Dimmsdale Elementary School. His main teacher is Denzel Crocker who suspects Timmy has Fairy Godparents whom the teacher wants to capture. As a result, Crocker makes life very difficult for the boy. He frequently hands out F's to him just to embarrass him. Timmy is often referred to as "stupid" and "dumb" because he often gets so many F's and he seems to do really foolish things at times. However, he is also shown to be quite resourceful at outwitting enemies and solving problems. As stated, it's not really fair to judge his intelligence by his grades because Mr. Crocker deliberately fails him because he simply hates Timmy. As for his foolish decisions, they are more likely the result of his impulsive nature. There is, also, some suggestion that Timmy may have a kind of attention deficit disorder. Timmy is considered a "loser" by the Popular Kids at Dimmsdale Elementary. Trixie Tang who is one of the Popular Kids frequently spurns Timmy, although she has been known to warm up him on occasion usually when the popular kids are not around. In The Exciting Middle Part, and The Final Ending, she appears to have fallen in love with Timmy. However, Jorgen Von Strangle wiped her memory she seems to have no memory of falling for Timmy. 'Romatic Interests' As mentioned before, there are two characters in The Fairly OddParents who seem to be Timmy's main love interests; Trixie Tang and Tootie. Trixie had a major role in Wishology in particular the second and third parts. In fact, they kissed ''big time ''according to Wanda/The disguised Elimantor. They, also, attempted to kiss each other several times in the third part but they were always interupted by a third party. By contrast, Tootie didn't even appear in Wishology. As stated in the article on Tootie, it is extremely odd that Tootie did not even make a cameo. In addition, when Timmy was separated from his friends and loved ones, he didn't even consider going to Tootie for help. This is very strange considering he was asking sworn enemies who were commited to destroying him for assistance. Even if he didn't view Tootie was a girlfriend, she was at the least a friend and almost certainly would have helped him. The real world explanation likely is the writers didn't want to add a love triangle to an already complicated plot. Two other potential love interests are Veronica and Molly, neither of which appeared in the Wishology special. ''Note: The live action movie Grow Up Timmy Turner, which takes place thirteen years after the cartoon, has an adult Timmy falling for an adult Tootie. None of Timmy's past romantic interests are mentioned. Physical description Timmy is short for his age and has two large buck teeth. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He, also, wears a pink cap and a pink shirt and blue jeans. The 77 Secrets of the Fairly OddParents showed a card that stated Timmy was 4'2" and weighed 60 pounds. For a more comprehensive article on Timmy Turner, go to The Fairly OddParents Wikipedia at http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Timmy_Turner Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Boys